


Pretty Damn Crazy

by WeBuiltThePyramids



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: (set at some point after the quintis wedding), Background Quintis, F/M, New Relationship, Waige - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBuiltThePyramids/pseuds/WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: "I...I had all that stuff planned, stuff I know you love to do and...we spent eleven hours sitting in a room looking for evidence that wasn't even there."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterFreak001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFreak001/gifts).



> For Kim, because she needs a bit of a Waige pick me up.

Paige couldn't figure out if she was annoyed or not.

On one hand, she was definitely annoyed that her second date with Walter hadn't even been given a chance to begin before Cabe came marching into the garage bellowing something about a case; a case that ended up taking a very long day to complete.

But on the other hand, the case was, actually and for once, easy. Their client was a socialite who thought that her husband had gotten involved with human trafficking. Toby coaxed information out of an alleged survivor while Happy and Sylvester...Paige couldn't remember the name of the thing that they were building to move crates with but damn, it looked impressive while it was done. Cabe searched a nearby docking area for any evidence of co – conspirators while marking any crates that would need to be moved and searched later, and Paige and Walter sat in the client's tiny living room staring at the security camera footage. It was one of the least eventful cases they'd had, when all was said and done, with nothing suspicious coming up on the footage, only a few minor things going wrong on Happy and Sylvester's end, and once Toby gained the trust of Holly, the information she provided gave them more than enough information to pass on to the law enforcement team that would be arresting the socialite's husband and the other ring leaders.

Paige supposed that actually _should_ make her annoyed. They didn't need her and Walter – all they'd done, all day, was sit on the couch and talk while staring at security footage that revealed nothing. She and Walter could have gone on their date – a date she planned and had been really, really excited to take him on – and everything would have worked out exactly the same. After such a prolonged dance around their feelings, she hated any – even minor – setbacks to them fully being able to move forward.

Okay. She _was_ annoyed. And frustrated. And disappointed.

"Well, the love muffin and I are going to head home," Toby said, handing Happy her jacket. "Good day today, fam."

"It was a very good day," Cabe said. "It's always nice when we can help people without all of us in harrowing situations."

"Amen to that, Papa Gallo. Sorry," Toby said, looking sheepish when Cabe shot him a look.

"I told you already. Papa Gallo was my grandfather and I am not that old."

"Of _course_ you're not," Toby said in a baby voice, slinging his arm around Cabe's shoulder and grinning.

"How about you and the missus get out of here before _I_ put you in a harrowing situation."

"Come on, Toby," Happy said, a hand on her hip as she stood near the door.

"Well, I think I'm heading out too," Cabe said as he watched them go. "I know they'll be overloading me with paperwork."

Paige raised an eyebrow. "We all know I'm going to end up doing it anyway."

"Not this stuff. I do this stuff. I'll see you kids tomorrow. And again, I'm so sorry this interfered with your date. Maybe I can watch Ralph for you next weekend."

Paige smiled. "I may take you up on that."

"Night, you guys." Cabe gestured to Sylvester. "Come on, Dodd, if you still want a ride."

"Yes please."

They all chorused their good nights, Cabe raising a hand in farewell as he and Sylvester left the garage.

Paige eyed the paperwork that she did have on her desk, and she swore she could feel her head start to throb just thinking about sifting through it.

"You gotta get Ralph from the sitter," Walter commented, noting the time.

"Yeah. I'll get to this stuff tomorrow." She turned to face him. "See you then?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

"Hey." Walter smiled warmly, grabbing both her hands as he came to stand in front of her. "I had...a _really_ great time today."

Paige's head tipped back slightly as she furrowed her brow in confusion. "Wait. What?"

"Today," he said, stepping closer to her. "It was lovely."

"But..." She searched his eyes, running through puns and witticisms in her head, trying to figure out where the joke was. "But we...didn't _do_ anything."

Walter blinked. Now _he_ looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean?" Paige cocked her head. _How in the world do you not know what I mean?_ "I _mean_ we had plans today, I...I had all that stuff planned, stuff I know you love to do and to eat and I was so excited to take you and..." she shrugged. "We spent eleven hours sitting in a living room looking for evidence that wasn't even there."

"Yeah, but..." Paige raised her eyebrows as he trailed off. It was hard to tell with Walter, but he seemed to be blushing a bit. He squeezed her hands. "But we had eleven hours alone. Just you and me."

Her lips parted slightly, a barely audible "oh" escaping them. "You, uh," she said swinging their arms slightly and feeling her own face grow hot. "You had a good time, huh?"

"Mmm hmm. I uh...I know that you had plans for us. And I was looking forward to it too, but..." he released her hands and slid his up to her face. "But I just love spending time with you. Even if we're sitting on a strange couch and talking for the whole day."

Paige gave a soft giggle, a pleased, overwhelmed one. She had been frustrated with the day, but she certainly hadn't disliked getting to spend it with Walter. They'd chatted about so much, and more than once she'd thought about how easy it all was. They'd kissed briefly a couple of times, and she'd spent the better part of an hour with her head on his shoulder as they relentlessly scanned the video footage. Maybe she'd let her frustration over their plans changing cloud over the good that _had_ come from the day.

And they could go on the date she'd planned another time – and she was so excited for when they would.

Walter leaned in and kissed her, his hands still cradling her face, and she closed her eyes. "I love you," he whispered when their lips separated. His thumbs rubbed her cheeks affectionately as he smiled, eyes locking on hers as soon as she opened them.

"Good," she said softly. "Because I'm _pretty_ damn crazy about you."


End file.
